pokemonfiguresfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Ash's Pikachu
Ash's Pikachu is the first Pokémon obtained by Ash on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. |} |- | style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-radius: 10px; text-align: center; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px;"| Bestand:250px-Ash_Pikachu.pngAsh's Pikachu |- | |- | |} History Some time before the first episode Ash woke up late the day he was supposed to go to Professor Oak's lab to obtain his first Pokémon. When he arrived at the lab, the three available starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, had already been taken by other Trainers who arrived earlier. Seeing that Ash was disappointed, Professor Oak gave him Pikachu, which did not take a liking to his new Trainer, constantly zapping him and anyone else nearby. He also refused to go into his Poké Ball. However, by the end of the day, Ash gained Pikachu's trust by protecting him from an attack by a flock of Spearow and rushing him to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and Ash soon became inseparable. In Episode 1, Pikachu arrived along with Ash in Sinnoh. Ash used Pikachu to battle a Starly, who was attacking Professor Rowan. Even though the Starling Pokémon managed to put up a good fight he still fell for the Electric Mouse Pokémon allowing Ash to capture him. Later Ash used Pikachu in his battle against Paul, where he battled Chimchar. After taking numerous Dig attacks, Pikachu concentraded and was in time to avoid the DIg and to strike back with Iron Tail. After a powerful Volt Tackle Chimchar was defeated. After that Pikachu had a difficult battle against Paul's Elekid, blocking Pikachu's Volt Tackle with Protect. Even though it looked like Elekid was going to win Pikachu striked back with an Iron Tail, causing both Pokémon to faint, resulting the battle in a draw. In Episode 2 he was taken a way by a wild Buneary, who was in love with him. However Pikachu didn't love Buneary and scolded her for taking him away, which made her cry. After Pikachu comforted her, Ash and Dawn arrived and later Dawn caught the Buneary. In Episode 4 Pikachu was used in the first round of Ash's battle against Jackson. Pikachu battle against his Mareep. After both Pikachu's and Mareep's Thunderbolts and Iron Tails clashed and Mareep's Tackle and Pikachu's Quick Attack. Mareep's Spark was overwhelmed by Pikachu's Volt Tackle giving Ash one win. In Episode 7 he was used in Ash's first Gym battle. Pikachu fought against Roark's Cranidos, who had already defeated Staravia. Pikachu and Cranidos were evenly matched and Pikachu managed to hit Cranidos hard with Iron Tail. After their Volt Tackle and Head Smash attacks collided, Ash decided to recall Pikachu. Later Ash used Pikachu again, but this time against Roark's Onix. Pikachu managed to put up a good fight, which impressed Paul. However it was no match for the Rock Snake Pokémon and was defeated. In Episode 10 Pikachu was used in Ash's rematch against Roark. It was used again against Roark's Onix, however this time, thanks to their Spin strategy, Pikachu defeated Onix and was recalled. Later it battled Roark's Geodude who had already defeated Staravia. Pikachu also defeated this Pokémon, after taking numerous Rollouts. Pikachu then faced Roark's newly evolved Rampardos. Even though Pikachu had battle Onix and Geodude before and Rampardos had evolved, he still managed to put up a good fight, however he was defeated by a powerful Zen Headbutt. In Episode 16 Pikachu was used in Ash's Gym Battle against Gardenia. where he faced her Turtwig. Pikachu fought hard, but was quickly defeated by Turtwig's Leaf Storm. In Episode 18, Pikachu battled along with Turtwig against Barry's Nosepass and Magneton. At first it seemed Pikachu and Turtwig were going to win. However Nosepass and Magneton evolved both in Probopass and Magnezone respectively. Even though Barry's Pokemon had evolved, Pikachu and Turtwig still fought hard. After Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Turtwig's Energy Ball and Probopass's and Magnezone's Zap Cannon collided, all four Pokémon were knocked out. Resulting the battle in a tie. Ash used Pikachu in the first round of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Episode 20, where it teamed up with Paul's Chimchar. They battled against a Glalie and a Kingler. Their opponents were very strong with Glalie protecting Kingler from Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Pikachu managed to hit Glalie with an Iron Tail, but was hit hard by a Crabhammer from Kingler. When Kingler used Surf, Pikachu managed to break through the Surf, with Iron Tail and defeated Kingler with a Volt Tackle, while Chimchar defeated Glalie with a Dig+Flamethrower combo. In Episode 23, Ash used Pikachu to battle a wild Buizel. Eventually Pikachu ended up in the water and was defeated by an Aqua Jet. Later Ash used Pikachu to fight Jack's Luxio, who was trying to hurt Buizel. Luxio proved to be a powerful battler, but was eventually defeated by Pikachu. After Jack used his Breloom to knock Buizel from the waterfall, Ash saved Buizel and Jack was blasted off by a Water Gun+Thunderbolt combo from Buizel and Pikachu. In Episode 26 Ash used Pikachu as his last Pokémon against Reggie's Staraptor. Staraptor managed to avoid Pikachu's attacks and to hit Pikachu hard with numerous Wing Attacks and Steel Wings. When Staraptor was about to finsh Pikachu off with a Brave Bird, Pikachu avoided and jumped on Staraptor's back. There he used Thunderbolt, causing Staraptor to fall down. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle to defeat Staraptor. In Episode 31 Pikachu was once again used against Jackson's Mareep, however this time Mareep was a Flaaffy. The battle looked like the same as their previous battle, however this time Flaaffy was able to intercept Pikachu's Iron Tail with his newly learned ThunderPunch. After a clash between Volt Tackle and ThunderPunch, both Pokémon were knocked out. Two episodes later Pikachu was used in Ash's Gym Battle against Crasher Wake. Pikachu faced his Gyarados. Gyarados proved to be a powerful opponent by using Dragon Rage to overwhelm Thunderbolt. However Pikachu was able to knock it out with a Volt Tackle and was recalled when Wake sent out Quagsire. Later he was used against Crasher Wake's Floatzel, who already had defeated Turtwig and causing Ash to recall Buizel. Pikachu's electric attacks were blocked by Floatzel adn he was hit hard by its attacks. Pikachu managed to hit Floatzel under water with Thunder Bolt, but was eventually defeated by an Ice Fang, causing Pikachu's back to be frozen. Because Pikachu had fought very hard Buizel forgave Pikachu for accidently shocking him earlier in the episode and used Water Gun to break the ice. In Episode 36 Pikachu was used in the second round of the Valor Battle against Plun and his Pusle. Both Pokemon were evenly matched, but Pikachu defeated it with a Quick Attack followed up with an Iron Tail. In Episode 40 Pikachu was along with Chimchar used in the Appeal Rounds of a Pokémon Contest in Hearthome City, but their Flamethrower and Thunderbolt accidently collide causing an explosion. Although they still managed to have a good ending, they didn't advance to the second round. In the next episode Pikachu was used in an unofficial battle against Fantina's Drifloon, who already had defeated Turtwig and Chimchar. Pikachu managed to hit Drifloon hard with his Thunderbolt, causing Drifloon to evolve into a Drifblim. Being a Drifblim Pikachu's Volt Tackle was overwhelmed by Drifblim's Ominous Wind and was then put asleep by its Hypnosis. Giving Drifblim the opportunity to defeat him with Psychic. In Episode 46 Pikachu was Ash's last Pokémon in his battle against Barry. Pikachu faced Empoleon, Pikachu's Iron Tail and Empoleon's Steel Wing clashed, but Empoleon used its other arm to hit Pikachu. After Empoleon's Drill Peck proved to be stronger than Pikachu's Quick Attack, Empoleon used Hyper Beam to launch Pikachu in the sky. After Ash yelled Pikachu could still fight, Pikachu used Thunderbolt from out of the sky and then launched itself to the ground to Empoleon with Volt Tackle, causing Empoleon to faint. In Episode 49 Pikachu was used to battle Fantina's Drifblim again, who already had defeated Ash's Grotle and Chimchar. Pikachu started the battle using Thundrbolt, but it was blocked by Fantina's 'Counter Shield', which she had copied from Ash. Drifblim then used Hypnosis, but it was blocked by Pikachu's Counter Shield. Pikachu treid to break through Drifblim's Counter Shield with Iron Tail, but failed. Drifblim then used Psychic on Pikachu, causing much damge on him. Pikachu tried to hit Drifblim with Thunderbolt, but its Counter Shield was still protecting him. Drifblim then started to slam Pikachu on the ground with Psychic. When Ash almost gave up hope, he came up witha plan. When Drifblim wanted to slam Pikachu to the ground for a last time Ash commanded Pikachu to use its tail to bounce on the floor, causing Pikachu to get free from the Psychic and jump high in the air. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle, but Drifblim used Ominous Wind. Pikachu almost got overwhelmed by Ominous Wind again, but Ash commanded Pikachu to use Iron Tail, causing a improvised move called 'Volt Tail'. This attack was powerful enough to break through the Ominous Wind and Drifblim's Counter Shield, causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Pikachu lay on the ground, but was still able to fight and Drfiblim was knocked out. Giving Ash the win and the Relic Badge. Moves Used Moves Improvised *'Spin '''originally made by Dawn and first used by her Piplup and Buneary, was also used by Turtwig and Staravia to avoid attacks, in Episode 10, where he was able beat Roark and obtain the Coal Badge. *'Counter Shield''' can be used by Pikachu by using Thunderbolt, while spinning on his back. *'''Volt Tail '''is a combination of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail. Categorie:Pokémon Categorie:Electric